turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in the Settling Accounts Series (M-Z)
This article lists the various minor fictional characters (whose names begin with the letters M through Z) who appear in the Settling Accounts tetraology, a sub-series of the Southern Victory series. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Mancatelli (DttE) Mancatelli was a soldier in the U.S. Army during the Second Great War. In 1942 he was the driver of 1st Lt. Don Griffiths' barrel in Pittsburgh during Operation Coalscuttle.Drive to the East, pg. 448. Manuel (DttE) Manuel was a Mexican who crossed the border into the Confederate States looking for work. In 1942 Jerry Dover hired Manuel as a dishwasher to replace one of two unreliable black men.Drive to the East, pg. 258. Marius (RE) Marius was a young waiter hired by Jerry Dover at the Huntsman's Lodge in 1941. He didn't work out, being clumsy and undependable. While his intentions were good, both Dover and Scipio knew which road was paved by that. Dover replaced Marius with Aurelius.Return Engagement, pg. 351. Marquard (IatD) Marquard was an American platoon leader during the Second Great War. He lost three barrels to the new Confederate model near Fayetteville, Georgia.In at the Death, pgs. 124-125. Martin (TG) Martin (d 1943) was a Confederate nuclear physicist working with Henderson V. FitzBelmont on the building of a uranium bomb on behalf of his government in the Second Great War. He was an expert in jovium extraction. He died in a US airstrike on his laboratory in 1943.The Grapple, pg. 576. Note This character is not related to Chester Martin or his family. Hobart Martin (DttE) Troop Leader Hobart Martin was a guard at Camp Dependable. In 1942 he defused a potential riot among newly arrived blacks which earned him a letter of commendation on his file from Jefferson Pinkard. The camp was swamped by the mass deportations from Jackson, Mississippi and prisoners were being killed soon after they exited the train. Some were told they were being trucked immediately on to a camp in El Paso while others were to be bathed and deloused prior to being sent on to Lubbock. In reality, both groups were being murdered by asphyxiation trucks and poison gas baths. A woman prisoner raised a fuss when she was told she was being sent to one camp while her husband was going to another. Martin soothed her by reassuring her the officials at the other camp would arrange a transfer for her to rejoin her husband. While the prisoners were cowed by the display of fire power, such an injustice could have triggered an uprising. Martin managed to prevent this.Drive to the East, pg. 462. Edward McCleave (DttE) Brigadier General Edward McCleave was the assistant to the Chief of the United States General Staff in Philadelphia during the Second Great War. General Irving Morrell reported to McCleave for reassignment when the latter was released from hospital in 1942. McCleave sent Morrell to Virginia to take command of General Daniel MacArthur's barrel forces.Drive to the East, pgs. 36-37. Brian McClintock (DttE) Lieutenant Commander Brian McClintock was the captain of the USS Townsend during the Second Great War. George Enos, Jr.'s only dealings with McClintock was the one time he, Fremont Blaine Dalby and Fritz Gustafson were brought before him for a Captain's Mast. They were charged with "drunk and disorderly" for a tavern brawl in Hotel Street. Captain McClintock was more concerned with them not leaving the tavern before the Shore Patrol got there than with their brawling. Nevertheless, he sentenced them to three days in the brig with only bread and water.Drive to the East, pg. 584. William McClintock (TG) William McClintock was a captain in the United States Navy during the Second Great War. He was stationed at the Boston Naval Yard in 1943. That year he headed a review board that debriefed Lieutenant Sam Carsten on the situation in the North Atlantic Ocean and assigned Carsten's ship, the [[USS Josephus Daniels|USS Josephus Daniels]], to smuggle weapons to Cuba, where a young guerrilla named Fidel was assembling a bi-racial anti-Freedom Party resistance movement.The Grapple, pgs. 156-159. Eddie McCloskey (RE) Eddie McCloskey was a conscript undergoing basic training with Armstrong Grimes at Fort Custer when the Second Great War began. When Confederate bombers attacked the base and bombed the barracks, Grimes relieved the tension by calling out "McCloskey! Pick up your fucking socks" in the voice of an aggrieved sergeant.Return Engagement, pg. 10. Hiram McCullough (TG) Hiram McCullough was a Group Leader (Major General) in the Freedom Party Guards. He was chief of President Jake Featherston's security detail. McCullough took his position very seriously. Despite Featherston's wishes, McCullough convinced Featherston in February 1943 to travel from Richmond, Virginia to Nashville, Tennessee by train instead of by air, on the grounds that the president would be an easy target of the United States in the air. McCullough also reminded Featherston of his importance to the overall war effort in order to convince him. Featherston agreed reluctantly but insisted that his usual plane be sent with a body double. The arrangements were to be made through usual secure channels. If the US attacked the plane then Featherston would concede that McCullough's concerns were valid. If not, then Featherston would travel by air without McCullough's further objections. McCullough's fears were proven correct; U.S. fighters shot down the decoy plane along with three Hound Dogs escorting it while en route to Nashville, killing Featherston's body double. Featherson ordered counterintelligence to investigate the leak and McCullough indicated he would do his own investigation.The Grapple, pg. 52-54. Shank McDevitt (RE) Shank McDevitt was a guard in Camp Dependable. He was personally loyal to the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard so Pinkard selected him as one of the three guards to bring former Vice President Willy Knight out of the camp proper to be executed. When Knight was taken out of sight of the barracks, Pinkard gave a signal and McDevitt along with the other two guards shot Knight in the back several times each. They then dragged the body to the nearby swamp for burial.Return Engagement, pg. 329. McIlhenny (IatD) McIlhenny was a guard at Camp Humble. He informed camp comandant Jefferson Pinkard that the Negro Vespasian had arrived and claimed to know Pinkard.In at the Death, pg. 39. Menander (RE) Menander was a black resident of Covington, Kentucky. In 1941 his brother was arrested and sent to a camp. Menander was so upset he went to the Brass Monkey to get drunk. While he was in his cups, he drunkenly said that the blacks should rise up and kill as many whites as they could. It might cause the rest to treat them with more respect. The bartender Cambyses was sympathetic but cautioned Menander to watch what he said and where.Return Engagement, pgs. 202-206. Lloyd Meusel (IatD) Brigadier General Lloyd Meusel was the chief judge for Jefferson Pinkard's trial. He pronounced Pinkard guilty of crimes against humanity and sentenced him to hang. Shortly after, he meet with Pinkard's attorney, Jonathan Moss, and suggested that he join the Judge Advocate's staff.In at the Death, pgs. 479-481. Miranda (TG) Miranda was the driver of a barrel commanded by Lt. Don Griffiths and with Sgt. Michael Pound as gunner. In 1943 when Griffiths was wounded by Confederate machine gun fire, Miranda reluctantly followed Pound's orders to stop the barrel with the lightly armored side facing the Confederates. This was to provide some cover for the hatch as Pound passed Griffiths out to a pair of corpsmen.The Grapple, pgs. 31-32. Eduardo Molina (RE) Eduardo Molina was a farmer in Baroyeca, Sonora. In 1941 his son Ricardo was badly wounded in Ohio during Operation Blackbeard. When news of this reached Baroyeca, Robert Quinn took up a collection on his behalf at a Freedom Party meeting.Return Engagement, pg. 258. Ricardo Molina (RE) Ricardo Molina was a son of Eduardo Molina, a farmer in Baroyeca, Sonora. In 1941 he was badly wounded in Ohio during Operation Blackbeard.Return Engagement, pg. 258. Captain Monroe (IatD) Monroe was a captain in the Army of Kentucky. He met with U.S. troops outside Birmingham, Alabama in 1944 to negotiate for the Army's surrender. He had brief words with Cincinnatus Driver, who was present and witnessed the surrender. Monroe was disgusted to see an armed "nigger".In at the Death, pgs. 337-339. Thayer Monroe (DttE) Second Lieutenant Thayer Monroe (c'' 1920-1942) was a cadet at West Point when the Second Great War began. On graduation in 1942 Monroe was assigned a platoon in Falmouth, Virginia as part of General Daniel MacArthur's drive on Richmond. His senior sergeant (and "babysitter") was 1st Sgt. Chester Martin.''Drive to the East, pg. 120. Although Monroe's naive enthusiasm grated on Martin and the other non-coms, no one said anything because it did hearten the men. However, when Monroe said that they ought to be in Richmond a week after breaking through at Fredericksburg, Martin did delicately suggest that he not make promises he wouldn't be able to keep.Ibid., pgs. 121-124. Martin's experience proved accurate as the initial U.S. artillery bombardment failed to suppress Confederate counter-fire sufficiently to allow the Army Engineers to construct the pontoon bridges required to cross the Rappahannock River. After a day's effort, U.S. forces withdrew from Confederate artillery range so General MacArthur could plan another approach. Monroe's platoon had more success in MacArthur's second attack on Fredericksburg. They and their regiment (and other regiments) succeeded in establishing a foothold across the Rappahannock. However, while Fredericksburg was reduced to rubble, the U.S. Forces failed to take Marey Heights and so were once more stalled by Confederate artillery fire, this time on the other side of the river. During one artillery exchange, Monroe was killed by a mortar shell. Martin, sharing a foxhole with Monroe, survived with only a leg wound since Monroe's body blocked most of the blast.Ibid., pgs. 216-219. Mormon Major (Dtte-TG) In late 1942, as U.S. Forces stalled outside Salt Lake City, a Mormon Major approached the lines under the white flag of truce. Sgt. Armstrong Grimes ordered the Major to strip to his undergarments to prove he wasn't a people bomb. The Major was infuriated that Grimes did not take him at his word that he wasn't one. After satisfying Grimes, the Major was passed on to divisional HQ to the rear. The Major's attempt to negotiate a favorable armistice failed and he returned to his own lines again through Grimes' sector. He attempted to revenge himself on the slights he suffered by concentrating the Mormon attacks on Grimes' company but failed to harm Grimes. By a remarkable coincidence, in 1943 the Major once again passed through U.S. lines at a sector held by Grimes. This time the Major was resigned to any indignities since he was on his way to negotiate the Mormon surrender. Clem Moultrie (RE) Clem Moultrie was a guard in Camp Dependable. He was personally loyal to the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard so Pinkard selected him as one of the three guards to bring former Vice President Willy Knight out of the camp proper to be executed. When Knight was taken out of sight of the barracks, Pinkard gave a signal and Moultrie along with the other two guards shot Knight in the back several times each. They then dragged the body to the nearby swamp for burial.Return Engagement, pg. 329. Schuyler Moultrie (TG) Schuyler Moultrie was a captain in the United States Navy during the Second Great War. He was stationed at the Boston Naval Yard in 1943. That year he was a member of a review board that debriefed Lieutenant Sam Carsten on the situation in the North Atlantic and assigned Carsten's ship, the USS Josephus Daniels, to smuggle weapons to Cuba, where a young guerilla named Fidel was assembling a bi-racial anti-Freedom Party resistance movement.The Grapple, pgs. 156-158. Joe Mouradian (TG-Iatd) Joe Mouradian (d. 1944) was a private serving as loader in the barrel Michael Pound commanded during the Second Great War.The Grapple, pg. 241. Mouradian served from the invasion of Kentucky through the conquest of Tennessee and the industrial heartland of the Confederacy.Ibid., generally. Outside of Birmingham, Alabama, Pound's barrel was destroyed by a Confederate stovepipe. Mouradian died inside the burning barrel.In at the Death, pg. 302. Joe Mouton (RE) Captain Joe Mouton was an officer in the Confederate States Army during the Second Great War. He commanded the First Richmond Howitzers, the same battery which had once been commanded by Jake Featherston. He was wounded in 1941 and relieved of command. When Featherson learned this, he made sure that Sgt. Malcolm Clay was promoted to lieutenant and remained the commander of the battery.Return Engagement, pg. 126. Mike Murphy (DttE) Major Mike Murphy, United States Marine Corps, was the CO of the Marine Raider detachment which destroyed the Confederate Y-range station at Ocracoke Island, North Carolina. The raiders were embarked aboard USS Josephus Daniels, Sam Carsten's command.Drive to the East, pgs. 400-403. Julian Nesmith (DttE) Captain Julian Nesmith commanded a U.S. Army company defending Pittsburgh during Operation Coalscuttle. During the battle he sought and received a truce of an hour and a half from Lt. Col. Tom Colleton to recover the wounded. The previous time Colleton had negotiated such a truce, the U.S. officer had come to him and had scouted out the disposition of Confederate forces. This time Colleton met Nesmith at the line between the two armies. While acknowledging that their superiors deplored the trading the soldiers on both sides conducted, Nesmith traded two cans of deviled ham for two packs of Raleighs with Colleton.Drive to the East, pgs. 428-429. Sydney Nesmith (RE) Sydney Nesmith was an assistant to the Sergeant at Arms of the U.S. Congress. One night in early 1942, he awoke Congresswoman Flora Blackford and several other Congressmen and Senators who lived in the same building to inform them of an emergency joint session of Congress. He drove the group to Congressional Hall where the joint session was informed of the death of President Al Smith and witnessed the swearing in of Vice President Charles W. La Follette as President.Return Engagement, pg. 620-621. Claude Nevers (TG) Claude Nevers was a major serving with Confederate intelligence in northern Georgia after United States forces under Irving Morrell pushed the Confederates out of Tennessee. Jerry Dover approached Nevers with the information that his one-time lover, and current blackmailer, Melanie Leigh might be a spy for the United States. Nevers ordered a watch placed on Dover and sent men to arrest Leigh, who had disappeared from her home in Savannah, Georgia by the time they arrived.The Grapple, pgs. 450-453. Newcomb (DttE) Trooper Newcomb was a Freedom Party Guardsman at Camp Determination. One day, while his barracks were being fumigated, he made a crack about wishing the same could be done to the black prisoners. Troop Leader Tom Porter heard the joke and came down hard on him emphasizing the importance of the blacks believing Camp Determination was nothing more than a transit camp. This particular incident indirectly gave Jefferson Pinkard an idea for gassing blacks en masse.Drive to the East, pg. 233. Newt (DttE) Newt was a police cadet in Covington, Kentucky during the Second Great War. He and several veteran officers arrested Cincinnatus Driver on the street and took him to the city jail. Newt made a rookie mistake in getting too close to Driver during the arrest. While Driver didn't do anything foolish, the veteran officer in charge pulled Newt back and lectured him for his mistake. Driver feared the he was bound for a camp. Instead, he and his father were exchanged for a Confederate civilian held by the U.S. Beans Neyer (IatD) "Beans" Neyer (d. 1944) was the driver in Michael Pound's barrel crew.In at the Death, pg. 214. He was killed when the barrel was hit by a Confederate stovepipe outside Birmingham, Alabama.Ibid., pg. 303. He earned his nickname "Beans" from his love of a particular U.S. Army ration. Cyril Northcote (IatD) Cyril Northcote was the acting chief of the CS General Staff when the Second Great War ended. With President Don Partridge, he was present when US General Irving Morrell received his country's surrender on July 14, 1944.In at the Death, pgs. 386-389. C.S. O'Brian (IatD) CS O'Brian was a British or Irish author known for writing novels marked by very vivid depictions of naval warfare during the Napoleonic Wars. "Swede" Jorgenson was a fan of O'Brian's works, and offered to lend one to fellow sailor George Enos, Jr.In at the Death, pg. 138. Literary Comment "C.S. O'Brian" appears to be a conflation of the names of OTL authors C.S. Forrester and Patrick O'Brian, both of whom wrote novels about Britain's naval war against Napoleon. Forrester's "Horatio Hornblower" series began in 1937. O'Brian's "Aubrey-Maturin" series began in 1969. Ironically, both authors were English, not Irish. Johnny O'Shea (RE) Johnny O'Shea was a fisherman in Boston, Massachusetts in the early 1940s. When he wasn't fishing, he drank like a fish. This led him to miss the occasional fishing trip although the fishing captains continued to sign him on because he was a good fisherman when sober.Return Engagement, pgs. 167-169. One trip he missed was when the Sweet Sue was machine gunned by a British naval fighter. This did not deter him and he showed up for the Sue's next trip.Ibid., pg. 87. Travis W.W. Oliphant (TG) Travis W. W. Oliphant was a colonel in the Confederate Army's Quartermaster Corps during the Second Great War. He oversaw supply distribution in Kentucky. Major Jerry Dover was a subordinate of his.The Grapple, pgs. 23-27, 110-112. Oliphant was captured in 1943 (though his fate remained unknown to the Confederate army) and was interrogated while under the influence of sodium pentathol administered by US Army surgeon Dr. Leonard O'Doull.Ibid., pg. 139. A fussily precise man, Oliphant lacked the imagination and force of will to get maximum efficiency from his command. He frequently clashed with Dover, who did possess these skills. Orson (RE) Orson (b. c''. 1885) was a tall, skinny Mormon from Utah. In 1941, shortly after the outbreak of the Second Great War, "Orson" (likely a nom de guerre) arrived in Richmond to meet with General Clarence Potter. The purpose was to arrange for the Confederates to supply as many weapons as possible for a new Mormon uprising. After discussions, Potter agreed to supply grenades, machine guns and heavy anti-barrel mines as well as light artillery if possible. The Confederates would deliver the material to the Texas-New Mexico border and the Mormons would take it from there. After the two came to an agreement, Potter escorted "Orson" to logistics in order to finalize the details.''Return Engagement, pgs. 239-242. Ozymandias (RE) Ozymandias was a dishwasher at the Huntsman's Lodge in the early 1940s. In 1941 he complained to Jerry Dover that his pay was 10 dollars short. Dover explained that it was due to a Freedom Party fine or "contribution" demanded as compensation for a double auto-bombing in the Terry and that there was nothing he could do about it.Return Engagement, pg. 412. Constantine Palaiologos (IatD) Constantine Palaiogos was a lieutenant in the United States Army. He was assigned to keep an eye on Clarence Potter after Potter was acquitted of war crimes, and moved to Richmond.In at the Death, pg. 524. Note This person is not related to the historical Byzantine Emperor Constantine XI Palaiologos. This appears to be a joke on Harry Turtledove's part. Harlan Parsons (TG-IatD) Harlan Parsons was a brigadier general in the United States Army. He was second-in-command to General Irving Morrell during the U.S. drive through the Confederate States in the Second Great War.The Grapple, pgs. 230-231. Morrell viewed Parsons as a sturdy and aggressive soldier, but not very imaginative. Parsons remained Morrell's second-in-command after Morrell became the military governor of the vanquished C.S.A.'s Atlantic Military District. While discussing the implications of Jake Featherston's ordering of the Population Reduction with Morrell, Parsons expressed the belief that the US was not capable of such an act, especially now that the CS had tried it.In at the Death, pgs. 469-473. Wilbur Pease (TG) Wilbur Pease (b. c. 1913) was a Captain in the Confederate Army during the Second Great War. In 1943 Pease crossed the lines by Earlington under a white flag ostensibly to investigate atrocities being committed by U.S. Forces against Confederate civilians. He met with Lt. Delbert Wheat and Sgt. Chester Martin who explained that the U.S. had taken hostages and executed them when "bushwhackers" killed U.S. troops. Martin added that the Confederates had acted in the same way the previous year in Ohio. Pease, having made his point, crossed back to his own lines. Shortly thereafter, the Confederates launched a salvo of artillery rockets at the U.S. Forces. Most of the rockets came down on Earlington killing and wounding many civilians.The Grapple, pgs. 255-256. Terry Pendleton (RE) Lieutenant Terry Pendleton was an aid to Brigadier General Clarence Potter in the Confederate War Department during Operation Blackbeard. He had an outer office to Potter's where he worked as a receptionist and handled paperwork.Return Engagement, pg. 238. Pete (bellhop) (IatD) Pete was a bellhop in the Willard's Hotel. He offered to get a girl for Cassius Madison.In at the Death, pg. 592. Pete (sergeant) (IatD) Pete (d. 1944) was Jerry Dover's aide.In at the Death, pgs. 28-29. He shared many of Dover's cynical views regarding the state of the Confederacy in the last years of the Second Great War.Ibid., pgs. 164-166. Pete was killed by U.S. troops as the Confederates retreated Albertville, Alabama.Ibid., pgs. 26-240. Dover requested that his captors bury Pete, but the U.S. soldiers only snidely promised that they'd find a Confederate POW to do the job.Ibid., pg. 241. Pfeil (IatD) The printed signature of Lt. Colonel Pfeil, United States Army, went out on the telegram informing Congresswoman Flora Blackford that her son Joshua had been injured in Arkansas.In at the Death, pg. 357. Phil (butcher) (IatD) Phil was a butcher who supplied the Huntsman's Lodge. When Jerry Dover became manager of the restaurant again in 1945, he made sure to tell Phil what was what.In at the Death, pg. 554. Bryce Poffenberger (DttE) Second Lieutenant Bryce Poffenberger (d. 1942) became Sgt. Michael Pound's barrel commander after Colonel Irving Morrell was wounded by a sniper. Pound found Poffenberger's inexperience not just irritating but potentially dangerous. For instance, Poffenberger ordered the driver to stop on a forward slope of a hill rather than the reverse slope leaving the hull exposed. Pound tactfully suggested this was not wise but Poffenberger refused to listen, stating he didn't believe any Confederates were nearby. Half a minute later, the barrel was nearly destroyed by a Confederate antibarrel gun leaving Poffenberger shaken and Pound temporarily believing there really was a God.Drive to the East, pgs. 173-174. Poffenberger did possess courage and commanded his barrel with his head and shoulders out of the cupola where he could. Unfortunately that was not enough. While with a force of barrels counter-attacking from Canton towards Akron, his barrel was hit by an armor-piercing round from an unexpected direction setting the engine compartment on fire. Poffenberger was killed by machinegun fire while attempting to escape from the stricken barrel.Ibid., pgs. 273-280. Poulsen (RE) Mayor Poulsen was mayor of Los Angeles at the outbreak of the Second Great War. In the autumn of 1941 a submersible surfaced northwest of the city and shelled a seaside oil field. The wireless and the Los Angeles Times went "nuts" over the story causing Mayor Poulsen to issue a public condemnation of the act and to reassure the citizenry that security would be tightened to make sure it did not happen again.Return Engagment, pg. 441. Powaski (IatD) Powaski (d. 1944) was the bow machine gunner / radio operator in Michael Pound's barrel crew. He was killed when the barrel was hit by a Confederate stovepipe outside Birmingham, Alabama. Powaski had attempted to gun down the rocketeer but the Confederate succeeded in launching his missile between bursts of fire.In at the Death, pg. 303. Private Pratt (RE) U.S. Private Pratt served in Ohio during Operation Blackbeard. He "captured" Major Jonathan Moss after the latter's fighter was shot down by a Hound Dog. He was suspicious of Moss' claim that he was a U.S. pilot since his accent wasn't quite right. While Moss didn't sound like a Confederate, he had picked up enough of a Canadian accent while living in Berlin, Ontario to make Pratt doubt his claims. Pratt relieved Moss of his sidearm and took him to his commanding officer, Lt. Giovanni Garzetti for further questioning. Garzetti confirmed Moss' claim and ordered Pratt to return his gun. Pratt did so, and said he hadn't wanted to take any chances which was all the apology Moss got from him. Garzetti also ordered Pratt to chase down a medic to see to Moss' sprained ankle which he did.Return Engagement, pgs. 225-226. Literary comment This character is not related to Orson Pratt and Nephi Pratt. Gabby Priest (RE) "Gabby" Priest was a soldier in the same squad as Armstrong Grimes during Operation Blackbeard. Grimes relieved Priest from sentry duty outside Fostoria the night before the Confederate attack which forced them to retreat. Priest got his ironic nickname of "Gabby" because he hardly said a word which wasn't in the line of duty.Return Engagement, pg. 213. Ray (Lt Col) (TG) Ray was a Lieutenant Colonel in U.S. Army Intelligence. In 1943, as U.S. forces concentrated in Cincinnati prior to attempting to cross the Ohio River, Ray had Cincinnatus Driver brought to him for questioning. Driver had been exchanged from Covington, Kentucky earlier and was connected with the black underground there. Driver was reluctant to reveal what he knew until he was assured that any uprising would involve both the blacks and whites of the city. While irregular, Ray agreed after Luther Bliss, who was present, vouched for Driver.The Grapple, pg. 118. Ray (soldier) (IatD) Ray was a soldier from North Carolina. He was part of Jorge Rodriguez's platoon. In 1944, as the platoon was retreating through Georgia and into Alabama, Ray received an anonymous letter from someone back home that his ladylove, Thelma Lou, was cheating on Ray with a mechanic. In Statesboro, Ray shared his desire to dessert with Rodriguez and kill Thelma Lou's boyfriend. Rodriguez warned him that if Ray did dessert, he'd be caught and immediately executed. This was not the first time Thelma Lou had stepped out on Ray.In at the Death, pgs. 179-181. Lee Rodgers (TG) Assistant Troop Leader Lee Rodgers was with the combat wing of the Freedom Party Guards. In 1943 he was captured outside Lubbock while defending against the U.S. Army advance on Camp Determination. Rodgers was personally questioned by Major General Abner Dowling, not so much due to any information he may have had, but out of curiosity about the new forces that had stalled Dowling's advance. Rodgers gave nothing more than he had to under the Geneva Convention.The Grapple, pgs. 101-102. Conrad Rohde (DttE) Major Conrad Rohde was the Army Doctor responsible for Colonel Irving Morrell's recuperation in a military hospital outside Syracuse, New York in 1942. As such, he examined Morrell's recovery from time to time and ensured he followed the exercises he was assigned as physiotherapy. Morrell also confided in Dr. Rohde that he believed he had been deliberately targeted by the Confederates and that his wound was not just a fortune of war. Rohde passed Morrell's concerns up the chain of command. A few days later, he reported back to Morrell that an investigation had found seven other officers known for their excellence in their respective specialties had been either killed or wounded in action. Contrary to the stereotype, Dr. Rohde's handwriting was an elegant copperplate that a schoolteacher would envy.The Center Cannot Hold, pgs. 32-35. Rohe (TG) Private Rohe was in Sgt. Chester Martin's platoon in 1943 during the U.S. drive to expel the Confederates out of Ohio. A small, skinny, sly man who was good at spotting trouble, Rohe usually took point as the platoon advanced.The Grapple, pgs. 106-110. Martin Rolvaag (RE) Martin Rolvaag was Major Jonathan Moss' wingman early in the Second Great War. This was after Moss had been shot down the first time and had successfully parachuted behind U.S. lines and before Moss was shot down a second time and taken prisoner by the Confederates. Rolvaag was stolid, good pilot but lacked the killer instinct that would have made him a great one.Return Engagement, pgs. 417-420. Rudy (IatD) Rudy was a corporal in the United States Army. He helped capture Jerry Dover outside Albertville, Alabama, and escorted him behind the lines.In at the Death, pg. 241. Hyrum Rush (DttE) Hyrum Rush was a major figure in the Mormon uprising during the Second Great War. In 1942, the United States called for a truce outside Orem and a captain crossed over to the Mormon lines. Several hours later, he returned with Rush who then traveled to Philadelphia to discuss terms for a treaty with President Charles W. La Follette.Drive to the East, pg. 129. La Follette offered status quo ante bellum if the Mormons laid down their arms. He further promised no treason trials or further persecutions. Rush felt this did not go far enough and requested a plebiscite on independence as was done in Kentucky, Houston and Sequoyah by La Follette's predecessor, Al Smith in 1941.Ibid., pg. 134. His mission failed in the face of bipartisan opposition in the US Congress.Ibid., pgs. 168-171. Brigadier General Russell (IatD) Brigadier General Russell was a Confederate officer. In 1943, George Patton tapped him to command Clarence Potter's division when Potter refused Patton's orders to lead the division in an attack on US forces northeast of Atlanta, Georgia.In at the Death, pgs. 8-9 Samson (TG) Samson was a member of Spartacus' band of guerrillas. He had an uncommon skill at bomb building and sabotaging train tracks. He exercised his talents in 1943 by building and planting a bomb on railroad tracks outside Americus, Georgia. This bomb succeeded in stopping a train of black prisoners on their way to a camp and allowing the band to release them.The Grapple, pg. 95. Izzy Saperstein (TG) Izzy Saperstein was a civilian driver for the U.S. Army during the Second Great War. He served in the same unit as Cincinnatus Driver. He was a short, wiry man with the hairiest nostrils and ears Driver had ever seen.The Grapple, pgs. 233-234. Cicero Sawyer (IatD) Brigadier General Cicero Sawyer was the Confederate Army's chief quartermaster in Huntsville, Alabama. He was more cooperative than most quartermasters Jerry Dover encountered in the last year of the Second Great War.In at the Death, pgs. 161-162. Lyle Schoonover (DttE) Assault Band Leader Lyle Schoonover was the chief engineer at Camp Determination. A Great War veteran, Schoonover had lost his lower right leg in that conflict. In early 1943, as the U.S. Army advanced on Lubbock, the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard had Schoonover develop plans to dynamite the bath houses and destroy the camp records so Determination would look like an ordinary prison camp rather than the death camp it was. Schoonover reminded Pinkard that nothing could be done to disguise the mass graves. Since Pinkard had realized that himself and couldn't do anything about it, he didn't flabble about it.Drive to the East, pgs. 557-558. Mel Scullard (TG-IatD) Mel Scullard was a sergeant serving as gunner for the barrel Michael Pound commanded during the Second Great War.The Grapple, pgs. 240. Scullard served under Pound beginning with the invasion of Kentucky, through Tennessee, and into the heartland in the Confederacy,The Grapple, generally. including Georgia and Alabama. Outside Birmingham, their barrel was destroyed by a Confederate stovepipe.In at the Death, pgs. 302-304. Scullard was badly injured, and remained comatose days after the attack.Ibid., pg. 306. Humphrey Selfe (TG) Humphrey Selfe was a Protestant minister in Lubbock, Houston. He opposed US Army General Abner Dowling's abolition of a long-standing law against the consumption of alcoholic beverages in Lubbock. He protested this act to Dowling, citing Biblical prohibitions against drink. Dowling responded with Biblical passages which tended to permit drink. Selfe, appalled, threatened to denounce Dowling from the pulpit. When Dowling threatened to punish him for sedition with the considerable powers he had to do so under martial law if he did, Selfe withdrew his threat, and announced he would attack the saloons. Dowling suggested that the saloons would appreciate the free advertising, and Selfe stormed out.The Grapple, pgs. 103-105. Richmond Sellars (IatD) Richmond Sellars was a captain in the Confederate Army during the Second Great War. He was injured early in 1944, but quickly recovered and was assigned command of Jorge Rodriguez's company as it was retreating through Georgia and into Alabama.In at the Death, pgs. 180-181. Sertorius (IatD) Sertorius was a Negro auxiliary for the United States Army in Madison, Georgia. When he was taunting a group of Confederate POWs, claiming the U.S. would "reduce their population", one declared that Sertorius' mother had already been killed. This was true, and Sertorius responded by shooting the Confederate dead. Cassius was present, and backed Sertorius when a U.S. noncom demanded a report.In at the Death, pgs. 112-113. Sheldon Silverstein (RE) Doctor Sheldon Silverstein ran the U.S. Army medical aid station outside Caldwell in 1941. He treated Colonel Irving Morrell's shoulder wound which the latter received in a failed Confederate assassination attempt. He operated, removing bone fragments and fixing the damage as best as he could and then shipped Morrell to a hospital further back of the lines for recuperation.Return Engagement, pgs. 493-495. Literary comment He shares the name of Shel Silverstein (1930-1999), a famous novelist and composer. Cullen Beauregard Slattery (DttE) Cullen Beauregard "C.B." Slattery (b. ca 1912) was VP of Cyclone Chemicals Company. In 1942 Slattery met with Group Leader Jefferson Pinkard at Camp Determination to discuss the possible use of a pesticide his company produced in the camp's "Population Reduction" process. One of the selling features Slattery used was the fact that several U.S. states used it to execute criminals. Pinkard contracted with Slattery to have Cyclone supply the chemical and received a volume discount. Slattery also provided the names of several construction companies to design and build the facilities needed to use the pesticide.Drive to the East, pgs. 304-306. Willard Sloan (DttE, IatD) Willard Sloan replaced Jerry Dover at the Huntsman's Lodge when Dover served in the Second Great War. Sloan was about the same age as Dover but had been shot in the spine and paralyzed in the Great War.Drive to the East, pgs. 473-474.. He had been rescued from no-mans-land by a black soldier and so, while having a harsh temperament, he was as sympathetic to the plight of his Negro workers as could be expected of a white Confederate.Ibid. pgs. 570-571. He was unable to prevent the sweep of the Terry from claiming them though.Ibid., pg. 574. When Dover returned to Augusta, Sloan was rightfully panicked. However, Dover was reluctant to displace a man in a wheelchair and so looked for other work.In at the Death, pgs. 447-448. Dover did take a telephone call from Charlemagne Broxton, one of the owners, who indicated that Sloan had been skimming money and had fired him. Broxton wanted to know if Dover would be willing to be rehired but at a significantly reduced wage. Dover was able to convince Broxton to hire him on at Sloan's salary.Ibid., pgs. 552-554. Stonewall Sloane (TG) Stonewall Sloane was a sergeant in the Confederate quartermaster Corp and served as a head driver during the Second Great War. In 1943 he was serving under Lt. Colonel Jerry Dover in Bowling Green when he led a convoy of trucks carrying "stovepipe" rockets to Elkton. On returning to the depot, Sloane reported to Dover that while they managed to deliver the rockets, the defending Confederate forces under Major Kirby Bramlette had been driven out of Elkton. This led Dover to order the evacuation of the depot before the U.S. Forces could capture it.The Grapple, pgs. 266-268. Samuel Beauchamp Smith (RE) Samuel Beauchamp Smith (d. 1942?) was a clerk employed in the Confederate War Department from 1912 to 1942. General Clarence Potter discovered Smith was a double agent or "gopher" in 1942. Smith was arrested and interrogated to determine everything he had done on behalf of the U.S. and to find potential leads to other spies.Return Engagement, pg. 590. Clarence Smoot (DttE) Clarence Smoot was the lawyer appointed by the military court to defend Mary McGregor Pomeroy on charges of terrorism and the murders of Laura Secord Moss and her daughter. Smoot's client was difficult in that she showed no remorse for her actions and felt it was her patriotic duty to commit her acts. In the end, he decided not to have Pomeroy testify but did encourage her to plead for mercy from the court. Pomeroy refused to do so and so was convicted and executed.Drive to the East, pgs. 105-109. Snake (IatD) Snake was part of Armstrong Grimes' platoon. He brought a group of Negroes into the platoon's protection outside of Birmingham. Snake had a tatoo of a rattlesnake on his left forearm, thus his nickname.In at the Death, pgs. 330. Spamhead (IatD) Spamhead was a wounded U.S. soldier (loosing a foot after stepping on a landmine) who recuperated at Thayer, Missouri with Joshua Blackford. When Joshua's mother visited him, the two were engaged in a hand of poker that Spamhead won.In at the Death, pgs. 359-360. Alvin Sprinks (DttE) Trooper Alvin Sprinks was a Freedom Party Guardsman at Camp Determination. He partnered with Hipolito Rodriguez when the two patrolled the camp. On one patrol the two ran into camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard who was conducting an inspection. Pinkard struck up a conversation with Rodriguez and commented that he must be glad his barracks had been fumigated for bugs. Rodriguez agreed but also commented that it was like anything else, one batch goes away but another comes in. Pinkard got a faraway look and softly swore. Afterwards, Sprinks asked Rodriguez what that was about. Rodriguez answered that he didn't know but it looked like Pinkard had had an idea.Drive to the East, pgs. 234-235. Stachiewicz (IatD) Major Stachiewicz represented Confederate General Clarence Potter at the latter's trial for war crimes. Stachiewicz subpoena of U.S. General Irving Morrell probably saved his client's life. In direct examination, Morrell admitted that the 133rd Special Reconnaissance Company wore Confederate uniforms in a successful ruse to assist the U.S. in crossing the Tennessee River and in imitation of action carried out by the C.S. the previous year. During cross examination by Lt. Colonel Altrock, Morrell also admitted that he probably would have thought of the idea himself.In at the Death, pg. 520. Sandy Stanbery (RE) General Sandy Stanbery commanded the First Corps in Daniel MacArthur's Army in West Virginia prior to the attack on Virginia. He did not take part in the attack as he was seriously injured when his command car drove over a mine. Br. Gen Abner Dowling took command of the Corps at MacArthur's request.Return Engagement, pg. 444. Stephanie (RE) Stephanie was Dr. Leonard O'Doull's receptionist at his medical office in Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec before he served in the Second Great War. While solidly reliable once she got to the office, she tended to sleep in on occasion so Dr. O'Doull frequently opened up first thing in the morning.Return Engagement, pg. 81. General Stephens (IatD) Brigadier General Stephens was the chief judge of a panel of five presiding over the trial of Confederate General Clarence Potter for war crimes. Partially due to the testimony of Irving Morrell, he reluctantly pronounced Potter not guilty and stated that the panel could not, in justice, convict Potter for something that the U.S. had also done, namely carrying out military operations while wearing the uniform of the opposing side.In at the Death, pgs. 520-522. Rex Stowe (DttE) Corporal Rex Stowe commanded the squad Armstrong Grimes was assigned when the latter was put in the line before finishing basic training. Stowe was a hard-bitten, cynical career soldier who knew what was what.Drive to the East, pgs. 23-25. When Captain Gilbert Boyle encouraged his men outside West Jefferson, Ohio by telling them to "keep their peckers up" Stowe snidely commented to his squad that it would make it easier for Featherston's Fuckers to shoot them off. He understood the futility of holding the town when a platoon of Confederate barrels advanced and so quietly slipped over the Little Darby Creek. However, he also understood his duty and so stopped on the north side of the creek and took up a position behind some bushes to fight again.Ibid., pgs. 301-303. After the fall of Ohio Stowe and his company were transferred to Utah to help put down the Mormon uprising. During the fighting Stowe was promoted to Sergeant. As the company went out of the line and waited for trucks to take them to Thistle for R and R, they were attacked by the first people bomb in history. The explosion critically wounded Stowe in the abdomen but he survived. Grimes was promoted to Sergeant and took Stowe's place.Ibid., pgs. 373-377. Streczyk (DttE) Lieutenant Streczyk commanded Armstrong Grimes' platoon during the Utah campaign. Grimes did not think much of Streczyk's abilities, much preferring the company commander, Captain Lloyd Deevers, who had a good idea of what he was doing.Drive to the East, pgs. 432. While advancing on Salt Lake City, Streczyk stepped on a mine and lost his left leg from below the knee leaving Grimes in charge of the platoon.Ibid., pg. 540. Beth Sullivan (IatD) Beth Sullivan was Jonathan Moss's first sexual partner. He compared his first time in a Screaming Eagle to first the time he copulated with her.In at the Death, pg. 250. Monty Summers (IatD) Monty Summers was a colonel in the United States Army during the Second Great War. He was captured in 1941 by the Confederates and imprisoned in Andersonville, where he was the ranking officer.Drive to the East, pgs. 112-113. He led the failed attempt to dig an escape tunnel, but when a tornado breached the camp's perimeter in late 1942, he felt that, as the senior officer, he had a duty to urge caution, and did not escape along with several of his fellow prisoners.Ibid. pgs. 350-352. Luke Sutton (DttE) The Reverend Luke Sutton was the Baptist Minister of a church in Snyder, Texas. In 1942 he married Jefferson Pinkard and Edith Blades.Drive to the East, pgs. 336-337. Tor Svenson (DttE) Tor Svenson was the driver of a barrel commanded by 2nd Lt. Bryce Poffenberger. While Svenson was a good mechanic, Sgt. Michael Pound, the gunner of the barrel, was better so Svenson listened to Pound's advise when offered. Svenson was wounded in the leg by machinegun fire when he escaped from the burning barrel outside Canton. Pound and the loader, Jerry Fields, carried him away and bandaged his wound until a pair of corpsmen could take him to an aid station.Drive to the East, pgs. 280-282. Alex Swartz (IatD) Alex Swartz was a native of New York City's Lower East Side. He graduated from Columbia University with a degree in architecture two weeks before the Second Great War began. Swartz was conscripted and served for the duration of the war, rising to the rank of captain. After the war he remained in the Army and served occupation duty in Mississippi. During a leave in 1944, he presented plans he'd drawn for a rebuilt and less overcrowded Lower East Side to Congresswoman Flora Blackford.In at the Death, pgs. 466-468. Sweeney (RE) Sweeney was the loader in Colonel Irving Morrell's personal barrel during the initial phases of Operation Blackbeard at the start of the Second Great War.Return Engagement, pgs. 41-44. He was injured in the leg outside Plain City, Ohio when Morrell's barrel was destroyed by an armor-piercing round. Morrell and Sgt. Michael Pound assisted in getting him out of the burning barrel before it brewed up.Ibid., pgs. 117-118. Hal Swinburne (DttE) First Lieutenant Hal Swinburne was a POW in Andersonville during the Second Great War. He was captured in 1942 but three officers quickly vouched for him so he was not suspected of being a Confederate plant. In addition, he had a thick Maine accent which was unlikely to have been imitated by a Confederate. He was as imperfectly delighted by the facilities and with the guards as longer incarcerated prisoners such as Major Jonathan Moss.Drive to the East, pgs. 349-352. Szymanski (RE) Chief Petty Officer Szymanski served on the [[Remembrance (Aircraft Carrier)|U.S.S. Remembrance]] during the Second Great War. After the loss of Bermuda and the Bahamas, the Remembrance was sent to the Pacific Ocean to help defend the Sandwich Islands. Szymanski played King Neptune when the Remembrance crossed the equator. Polliwogs had to kiss his wide expanse of belly which he made more delightful by smearing it with old grease from the galley.Return Engagement, pgs. 218-219. Reed Talcott (DttE) Lieutenant Reed Talcott commanded a Confederate submersible during the Second Great War. In 1942 his boat lay in wait underwater just outside the minefields of Chesapeake Bay. However, he was surprised by the Josephus Daniels which forced him to the surface with a depth charge attack. His crew attempted to fight with the deck gun and got off one shot before they were cut down by anti-aircraft gun fire. Talcott ran up the white flag but he sank his boat by opening the scuttling cocks. Nevertheless, the Josephus Daniels picked up survivors.Drive to the East, pg. 196. Kirby Smith Telford (IatD) Kirby Smith Telford was a Confederate colonel during the Second Great War. He was captured by the U.S. Army outside Chattanooga, Tennessee in late 1943, and shipped to Camp Liberty!. In 1944, he met recently captured Jerry Dover. Telford and Dover had an uneasy relationship for the duration of the war.In at the Death, pgs. 308-310. When the war ended, Telford learned that he was viewed as a special case by the U.S. as he was from Texas. Telford made no secret of his disgust with the Wright Patman's decision to secede from the Confederacy, and was loath to swear a loyalty oath to the new republic, and so remained in custody while Dover was able to eventually leave.Ibid., pgs. 415-419. Theophrastus (TG) Theophrastus was a Negro guerrilla in Spartacus' band. He was injured in a bombing raid on the woods following the failed attack on a Confederate airbase in Georgia. Jonathan Moss treated his wound while the bombing raid was still in progress. Afterwards, Theophrastus volunteered to remain behind with a rifle to kill the Confederates and Mexicans who came into the woods, but Spartacus refused to leave him behind and arranged for him to be carried out.The Grapple, pg. 484. Ditto Thomas (IatD) Thomas "Tom" Thomas, nicknamed Ditto, was a shell-jerker aboard the Oregon, serving with George Enos, Jr. in 1944. He was part of the bombardment of Morehead City.In at the Death, pgs. 318-320. Upon their first meeting, Enos privately wondered what Thomas's parents had been thinking. Doc Thomason (DttE) "Doc" Thomason had been a doctor in Ellaville, Georgia for nearly fifty years when the Second Great War broke out. In late 1942, while he was driving along Memorial Mile, Nick Cantarella suggested to Spartacus that the guerrillas shoot him, then any authorities that came to investigate and then the main band hit elsewhere. Spartacus objected to killing the "Doc" since he would treat anyone, black or white, and take a chicken in payment if you had no money. While Spartacus did briefly consider the plan to shoot some other passer-by, he decided to attack the town of Plains instead.Drive to the East, pg. 521. Thorvaldson (IatD) Chief Thorvaldson informed George Enos, Jr. that he was assigned to the battleship Oregon after he returned from prize ship duty.In at the Death, pg. 232. Clem Thurman (TG) Petty Officer Second Class Clem Thurman (d. 1943) commanded the 40mm anti-aircraft gun on the Josephus Daniels that George Enos, Jr. was assigned to. He and his gun crew successfully shot down a British Fairey Swordfish torpedo bomber while running guns and men to Ireland. However, shortly after and during the same battle, Thurman was killed by a British fighter aircraft machine gunning the length of the ship. "Swede" Jorgenson, one of the aimers, immediately took command, the loader took Jorgenson's place and Enos took over from the loader.The Grapple, pgs. 496-500. Tobin (IatD) Colonel Tobin was Leonard O'Doull's commanding officer in Alabama at the end of the Second Great War. Tobin informed O'Doull that he'd been promoted to lieutenant colonel. O'Doull expressed his desire to go home, at the same time informing Tobin that he was a citizen of Quebec. Only when the Republic of Quebec requested that O'Doull be sent home did Tobin discharge O'Doull.In at the Death, pgs. 474-479. Mrs. Todd (IatD) Mrs. Todd was a neighbor of Jeff and Edith Pinkard in 1944. She watched Frank and Willie Blades while their parents were in Houston so Edith could give birth to Raymond.In at the Death, pg. 260. Jack Tompkins (RE) Lieutenant Jack Tompkins was an aide to General Abner Dowling in his HQ during Operation Blackbeard. His duties were clerical in nature, such as updating the situation maps and running messages.Return Engagement, pgs. 176-180. Ezra Tyler (IatD) Ezra Tyler was a major in the United States Army. He interrogated Confederate General Clarence Potter after Potter was captured. Both Tyler and Potter verbally sparred in an attempt to gain the moral advantage over the other. Tyler also admitted that, although Potter had illegally been dressed in a US uniform to plant a superbomb in Philadelphia, the US' legal staff had doubts about a conviction should Potter be tried.In at the Death, pgs. 453-457. General Tyler (IatD) Brigadier General Tyler served in the Confederate Army's Quartermaster Corps during the Second Great War. He was one of many quartermaster officers who was abused by Jerry Dover as Dover attempted to make the corps operate more efficiently.In at the Death pgs. 453-458. Ustinov (RE) Ustinov was a private in newly promoted Corporal Armstrong Grimes' squad. During a Mormon barrage by spigot mortars, Ustinov was seriously wounded, losing a hand. While still under bombardment, Grimes crawled out to Ustinov, applied a tourniquet to his arm, and then crawled back to the U.S. position with him on his back.Return Engagement, pgs. 459-463. Van der Grift (RE) Brigadier General Van der Grift was the commandant of the Southern California Military District at the outbreak of the Second Great War. In the autumn of 1941 a submersible surfaced northwest of the city and shelled a seaside oil field. The wireless and the Los Angeles Times went "nuts" over the story causing a major embarrassment to the general. He was quoted as saying "Our readiness is high. Anyone who troubles us is asking for a bloody nose, and we will give him one." This conveniently ignored the fact that his command's readiness had been inadequate, as Chester Martin noted to his wife.Return Engagement, pg. 441. Van Duyk (IatD) Yeoman van Duyk served aboard the Josephus Daniels during the Second Great War as a wireless operator. In 1944, he kept Sam Carsten apprised of the situation in Haiti as the United States prepared to liberate the country from the Confederate States. He also notified Carsten that Britain had destroyed Hamburg, Germany with a superbomb.In at the Death, pgs. 344-345. He later reported that Germany had destroyed London, Brighton, and Norwich, that a British plane carrying a superbomb had been shot down, and that the Churchill government had fallen.Ibid., pgs. 363-365. Sheldon Vogelman (DttE) Sheldon Vogelman was an extremely right-wing Democratic politician from New York City's Lower East Side. In 1942, he received his party's nomination to challenge Flora Blackford for her seat in the United States House of Representatives. Blackford handily defeated Vogelman, as expected.Drive to the East, pgs. 439-440. John Wade (TG) John Wade was a brigadier general in the United States Army during the Second Great War. He commanded a division of barrels under General Irving Morrell in Kentucky. It was Wade who commissioned Sergeant Michael Pound a lieutenant and who assigned him to command a platoon of five new Mark III barrels on Morrell's summer campaign on 1943 through Kentucky and Tennessee.The Grapple, pgs. 121-123. Herbert Walker (DttE) Herbert Walker was Secretary of State of the Confederate States during the Second Great War, under President Jake Featherston. Among other duties, he oversaw relations with Emperor Francisco José II of Mexico, and convinced the Mexican emperor to contribute three divisions to Operation Coalscuttle in 1942. After the heavy casualties suffered from U.S. counter-attacks, Francisco José refused to supply any further troops. However, Walker succeeded in getting five more divisions by promising, at Featherston's suggestion, they would be used only for "internal security"; that is, chasing down black guerrillas in the deep south. A consummate diplomat, Walker always seemed more comfortable in a suit than a Freedom Party uniform.Drive to the East 507-508, pb. Literary comment It used to be assumed on this wiki that this character was meant to be George Herbert Walker (1875-1953), the historical businessman who was grandfather of George H. W. Bush. However, there is no support for this, as the character only appears in a two-page interlude without sufficient description. The fact that G.H. Walker and all his family were Northerners makes it unlikely for him to be a Confederate national in the alternate timeline. Kirby Walker (RE) Kirby Walker (c''a'' 1911-1941) was a Freedom Party Stalwart in Charleston, South Carolina. In 1941, he assisted Anne Colleton when she came to Charleston to organize a Freedom Party rally. He was killed, along with Colleton, in a retaliatory bombing raid by the U.S. launched from the [[USS Remembrance|USS Remembrance]].Return Engagement, pgs. 28-33. Nigel R. Walker (IatD) Nigel R. Walker was the mayor of Cheraw, South Carolina until the Confederacy surrendered and ended the Second Great War in 1944. As he had been a member of the Freedom Party, Walker was officially barred from continuing in his office. Walker took his complaints to Captain Hubert Rhodes, who was unsympathetic.In at the Death, pg. 492. Lester Wallace (IatD) Captain Lester Wallace was the commandant of United States Army forces in Madison, Georgia in 1944. When a Confederate bushwhacker shot at one of Gracchus' men, Wallace immediately had ten white men from the town lined up and executed.In at the Death, pg. 110. Wally (DttE) Wally was a soldier in the U.S. Army. In 1942 he was assigned as a bodyguard for General Irving Morrell during Operation Coalscuttle. Morrell chaffed at having guards but recognized the necessity especially after the failed assassination attempt on him the previous year.Drive to the East, pgs. 405-407. Hank Walsh (IatD) Commander Hank Walsh was the executive officer on the USS Oregon. He informed George Enos, Jr. that he was discharged from the United States Navy.In at the Death, pgs. 567-568. Thad Walters (IatD) Thad Walters was the Y-range officer aboard the Josephus Daniels during the Second Great War.In at the Death, pg. 33. He was officer on deck when George Enos, Jr. came back from leave in late 1943, and was present on the bridge shortly after Sam Carsten confronted Myron Zwilling about his decision to assign the ship's shellbacks as prize crews.Ibid., pgs. 151-55. Abraham, Calvin and Luther Washington (IatD) See: Driver family. Delbert Wheat (DttE-TG) Second Lieutenant Delbert Wheat replaced Jack Husak as Sgt. Chester Martin's platoon commander when the latter was killed during the Second Great War. He was originally from Kansas.Drive to the East, pg. 500. Unlike most shavetails, Wheat had some idea of what he was doing and had no hesitation in listening to advise from more experienced soldiers such as Martin. In fact, Martin expected Wheat to rise through the ranks quickly if he survived.The Grapple, pg. 254-256, generally. Whitey (IatD) Whitey (d. 1944) was part of Armstrong Grimes' platoon. He was killed in Georgia, and replaced by Herk.In at the Death, pg. 146. Willard (IatD) Willard succeeded Nathan Bedford Forrest III as Chief of the CS General Staff during the Second Great War. Following the fall of Richmond and the destruction of Hampton Roads, he traveled with Jake Featherston's entourage through North Carolina, but was too badly wounded when the party's Alligator crash-landed between Athens and Madison, Georgia to accompany them any farther. He received permission from Featherston to surrender to US authorities, which he did, and promised not to betray the Presidential party's location.In at the Death, pgs. 376-380. Hal Williamson (IatD) Hal Williamson was a truck driver for the United States Army during the Second Great War.In at the Death, pg. 172. He was a colleague of Cincinnatus Driver.Ibid., pgs. 252-254. Like many in the U.S., Williamson was indifferent to blacks, but his time with Driver taught him that blacks were capable and intelligent.Ibid., pg. 420. Williamson was a veteran of the Great War. Wilton (IatD) Sergeant Wilton drove the specially reinforced truck which carried a superbomb on Confederate General Clarence Potter's mission to destroy Philadelphia. General Potter, in a U.S. Major's uniform, sat in the cab beside Wilton on the trip.In at the Death, pgs. 267-271. Sergeant Wise (IatD) Sergeant Wise was part of Armstrong Grimes' platoon and senior to him. He was injured by a Confederate attack near the Savannah River where he lost a foot. This, along with the wounding of Lt. Bassler and the death of Sgt. Borkowski, left Grimes in command of the platoon.In at the Death, pg. 148. Webb Wyatt (TG) Major Webb Wyatt commanded a unit of Confederate anti-aircraft guns during the Second Great War. In 1943 his unit was ordered to defend Camp Determination in Texas from U.S. Army air attacks. Wyatt made the mistake of treating the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard with contempt, assuming he was just a middle aged civilian. He quickly realized that Pinkard's Freedom Party Guards rank was equivalent to Major General and that Pinkard had the ear of the Attorney General Ferdinand Koenig. After a tongue lashing from Pinkard, Wyatt treated him with utmost courtesy, as though he were a cadet at VMI. This saved Wyatt from a one way trip to the camps.The Grapple, pgs. 150-153. Roy Wyden (IatD) Roy Wyden (b. ca. 1913) was a colonel in the United States Army air corps. He ran Jonathan Moss' turbo squadron in the last months of the Second Great War.In at the Death, pgs. 316-317. After the war ended, he suggested Moss become Jefferson Pinkard's attorney.Ibid. pgs. 409-411. Zeb the Hat (IatD) Zebulon Fischer, known to his friends as Zeb the Hat (d. 1944) was a soldier in Armstrong Grimes' platoon. He was with Grimes while the United States Army cut through Confederate Georgia.In at the Death, pgs. 79-82. Zeb the Hat was killed near the Savannah River when he was decapitated by a screaming meemie attack. It wasn't until Zeb the Hat was killed that Grimes learned his real name.Ibid., pg. 147. References *Settling Accounts (M-Z) *Settling Accounts (M-Z)